


Take care of you

by jinwann



Series: After Sunset [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4264371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinwann/pseuds/jinwann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The laundry room isn't the most conventional place for Jongin to eat his girlfriend out, but this night is just for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take care of you

Minseon drags her feet through the front door, dumping her purse on the ground and kicking off her heels, bringing instant relief to her aching feet. She hates company dinners sometimes- they're too loud, too many drunk people crammed in too little of a space for too long. It had been a mistake to wear her favorite blouse too, a sleeveless pastel orange top, because a coworker had spilled her drink on it and stained the hem of the blouse. She reeked of alcohol and had left as soon as she could slip away.

She shuffles through the apartment, listening for sounds of Jongin. The washer beeps as she passes the kitchen, so she assumes Jongin is in the middle of doing laundry. She untucks her blouse from her skirt, wiggling out of it as she approaches the laundry room and tosses it into hamper next to the washer. She gets out of her pantyhose and tosses it away, finally feeling like she can breathe, just as Jongin enters. He's carrying the hamper from their room, sight practically blocked by the dirty clothes piled high. He smiles sheepishly from behind the clothes, dumping them unceremoniously next to the rest.

"You survived," he chuckles, taking off his Iron Man shirt and dumping it atop the pile. 

Minseon manages a wry smile, fiddling for the zipper on the back of her black circle skirt. The fabric brushes against her thighs before it drops around her feet. Jongin's eyes are intent on her, mouth parted as he tries to take sneaky, heated glances at her. She blushes under his gaze, trying to keep her own curious eyes off his toned chest. "Just barely," she breathes, leaning back against the dryer. "Someone spilled alcohol on my favorite shirt and everything aches, but I survived."

Jongin hums, leaning in close to press a kiss on the corner of her mouth. Minseon pouts, cupping Jongin's face and pulling him down for a better kiss than that. She seals their mouths, kissing him deeply until she pulls back for air. Jongin's lips are a deep red, and he nervously licks his lips afterwards. Minseon feels the heat start boiling in the pit of her belly and it takes all her restraint to try and quell it.

Jongin shyly glances at the ground, eyes lingering on Minseon's favorite pink lace bra. He bumps their hips together, lips naturally forming into a pout as he looks down at his girlfriend. "I need to at least finish the laundry or we won't have any clothes tomorrow."

"I suppose you're right," Minseon sighs, tugging at the waistband of her pink lace panties. She hops up on the dryer, letting her legs swing in front of the dryer door. "Though I could use an excuse to call in sick tomorrow."

Jongin chuckles, opening the washer and grabbing as many of the clothes as he can in his arms. He manages to grab all the clothes and looks pointedly at Minseon to open the dryer for him. It's in comfortable silence that he reloads the washer and switches it on. Before Jongin turns on the dryer, he ends up staring at Minseon, admiring how nice she looks in the makeup she'd spent so much time doing, using her favorite vintage red lipstick, and how lovely her hair looks after spending time curling it, though he can't help the heated gaze that drops down to her matching bra and panties. He snaps out of it quick, reaching around Minseon to turn on the dryer and tries to subtly breathe out the adrenaline starting to pump through his veins.

Minseon cards through Jongin's hair, holding the back of his head and sealing their mouths together in another searing kiss as the dryer starts whirring underneath her. Jongin slips his tongue into her mouth, tasting the last bit of alcohol on her tongue as a hand slides down her side and fits comfortably at her waist. She feels her toes curl as Jongin's hand roams over her body, teasing the clasps of her bra and ghosting over the edge of her panties. She moans into his mouth as his fingers dance along the edge of her bra, skimming over her breasts.

Jongin steadies himself against the dryer, fitting between Minseon's legs. He takes her hand and intertwines their fingers, breaking their kiss to peck the back of her hand. She breathes in the thin air between their lips, cheeks flushed. She sucks in her bottom lip between her teeth, gaze heated as she looks into Jongin's eyes. 

"Let me make you feel good tonight," he murmurs. "Let me take care of you."

Minseon clenches her thighs around his waist, breath caught in her throat. She leans back on her hands, hair cascading over her shoulder like silk, and exhales, "Okay."

She looks at him intently as he runs his fingers through her hair, messing through the curls she'd spent so long on making perfect. He brushes his thumb underneath her tired eyes, pulling away with a little makeup on his finger but he presses a chaste kiss where his thumb had been. Her head naturally tilts back, exposing more of her neck as Jongin litters kisses down her skin. She shivers under the touch of his lips, thighs clenching as he sucks lightly on her collarbones. Her heel knocks against the dryer as Jongin works down to her cleavage, hands roaming over her back and teasing the straps of her bra. Jongin tugs and pulls, cups her through the fabric and mouths her skin. Minseon arches forward, needing so much more, but Jongin's hand sinks to her waist to hold her steady. 

"Jongin," she moans, hands finding purchase on his shoulders and nails threatening to break skin. Jongin hears her breath hitch as one hand teases a clasp of her bra open. She pushes forward, and Jongin can feel her wet panties flush against his skin. His dick is straining against his pants, fire hot in the pit of his belly as Minseon runs rough fingers through his hair, tilts his head back, and seals their mouths together again.

He works open the last three clasps slowly, relishing in taking his time. He slips a finger between her boobs, grips the bra from the front and pulls it off swiftly and tossing it with the rest of the dirty laundry. She shivers at the sudden cool air, biting down on Jongin's lip in surprise. But Jongin doesn't waste any time, mouth dropping to her chest and sucking a mark on her left breast that'll be hidden by her clothes in the morning. 

He presses open mouthed kisses over her breasts, alternating with cupping them. Once his mouth ghosts over her nipples, Minseon's thighs clench around his body and her head falls back against the wall. She moans out his name, loud, and Jongin eagerly takes the nipple between his lips, imagining how good Minseon must feel. She shows it, nails pushing deeper into his skin and thighs trembling around him as she aims for more friction, more of Jongin's kiss swollen mouth on her. 

"Shh," he whispers against her skin, lips skirting to her stomach and sucking wet kisses into the soft skin. His fingers dance along the waistband of her panties again, only teasing her. Her thighs clench even harder around him- no doubt it's getting difficult for her to hold out if he's feeling himself start to tip over the edge. But he presses a gentle hand to her belly to hold her still, fitting another hand at her waist before sinking between her legs for the friction she's desperate for. 

He kisses her thighs, and that almost sends her over the edge as she yells Jongin's name loud enough for their neighbors to hear. She's so lost in pleasure that as soon as Jongin's mouth is at the border of her panties and her thighs, she clenches around his head, hard. Jongin uses his hand on her hip to gently ease her thighs, drawing small circles on her skin to ease her legs back open so that he can grab her damp panties with his teeth, scraping at her folds, before he slowly tugs back her panties. The fabric slides off without resistance and he tosses it out of sight. 

Minseon runs her hands over Jongin's chest, making him shiver. He'd promised he just wanted to touch her tonight, but he can tell she's so close. He leans up and kisses her, finding her hand and squeezing it gently. "Hold out for me, 'mkay?" he mumbles against their lips. "I know you can."

She nods, eyes blown wide in lust as she watches him sink back between her legs. Jongin can feel the precome seeping through the fabric of his underwear so he doesn't waste anymore time. He suctions his mouth around her folds, thick lips brushing against her sensitive skin. She immediately arches forward and clamps her thighs around Jongin's head, but he continues, slipping a tongue in and working it in her fast, tasting her sweetness on his tongue. She holds out for a moment, clenching around Jongin as he eats her out. But it's soon after that she finally comes, boneless, sinking back against the wall to hold her up as she rides out the longest waves of an orgasm she's had in a while. Jongin looks up from between her legs, mouth still parted over her clit, and the sight makes him come, nearly blacking out as he tries to breathe.

When he's finished and his vision clears, he rights himself on wobbly legs and slides off his pants and come ruined briefs, kicking them to where Minseon's wet panties are. He hops up on the dryer next to her and guides her into his lap, slotting her thighs around his waist and guiding her head against his shoulder. She shivers in his hold, her heavy arms winding around his neck as his he holds her at her waist. 

Minseon breathes out her thanks against his ear, kissing his cheek. She smiles subtly against his skin, fingers clenching tighter behind his neck. Jongin manages a small chuckle, kissing the crown of her head. He can see a protest at the tip of her tongue, an apology for not returning the favor, but Jongin promises another day. 

He wanted tonight to just be for her.

Trying to untangle their heavy limbs atop the drier is hard, but Jongin manages to carry Minseon over to the bedroom. She's asleep almost instantly then, pining for Jongin to crawl into bed and fit into her open arms. Jongin brushes Minseon's bangs back, admiring her for a moment, before the exhaustion overcomes him. He's barely awake enough to set both their alarms for work tomorrow, but he drifts off into a peaceful sleep with Minseon in his arms.


End file.
